A Gift and a Curse
by RaeEcho
Summary: Gary can't take anymore. The humming from across the street is back and louder than ever. His alpha ability is driving him insane. Well insaner. And all he wants is silence. However, fate has other plans. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Thank you so much for requesting an Alphas category. I would hug you if I didn't think it would really awkward and creepy.

It was back again. The humming. He couldn't work, it hurt his head. He thought that hicks fixed it, but it came back again. It was even louder than before. The clear as day signals and frequencies that paraded in front of him everyday since he was born where blurry. The lines were smudged and he couldn't put them back where they were supposed to go. The board that Dr. Rosen helped him create for organizing the information flow was useless.

Gary got up from his desk, and walked down the hall to Bills's office. He could help. Bill was really strong, he could help get rid of the hum. "Bill. The humming it's back." He said rushing into Bill's office. He could see the larger man glaring at him from behind his desk. Gary couldn't feel the glare and went to the window looking at the newly constructed antenna that was causing his massive headache. "Gary! There is no hum!" Bill said angrily. "Please leave so I can work."

"But Bill the hum. It's giving me a headache."

"Out Gary!"

"But..."

"Out!" Gary had learned from experience that when people started yelling, fighting was about to follow. He rushed out of the room and made his way back to his office. He didn't even bother to try to talk to anyone else about the hum. The only reason he went to Bill was because he didn't use that voice. When people speak to him, which they rarely do, they act like they're speaking to a child. Gary shut his office door behind him. The frustration was getting to him. They didn't understand. It wasn't his fault that his brain wasn't wired right. Dr. Rosen said it was a gift. It never feels like a gift. Gary thought. He wasn't like the others. He had issues to deal with from his powers and his illness. It just wasn't fair! Gary grabbed at his hair. Every other Alpha that he had ever met could turn their powers on and off. He couldn't. The signals and frequencies were always there. Even when he was asleep.

When something bad happened like a hurricane or earthquake, it was awful. He hated gore, blood, and violence in general. Kids at school always picked on him and beat him up, so he tried to refrain from ever being near it. However, his so called gift wouldn't let him. Gary hit the wall in anger, and quickly backpedaled afterwards. He lost his temper and he hit something. He had to leave. It didn't matter where or for how long, but had to get away from the signals.

He grabbed his jacket and went out the door. He was going to take the stairs, the elevator wasn't fast enough. Hicks was in the hall, but Gary pushed past him without even acknowledging him. He left Hicks standing there with a confused expression on his face wondering what happened to Gary. He didn't care. His headache was growing worse. If Gary didn't find a way to stop the signals he was going to be crazier then he already was, so he set off in the one directions where he knew had the least amount of frequencies running through it. He headed to the Subway system to get as far underground as he could. Gary pulled out his cell phone and dropped it on the ground as he made his way to the Subway tunnel. He needed to escape.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nina, is there something wrong with Gary?" Cameron asked his coworker. "Why do you ask?"<p>

"He was acting strange and I think he left the building." Cameron turned around to see Nina hurrying over to Dr. Rosen of the news. "Dr. Rosen, Gary left."

"What do you mean Gary left?" the therapist replied.

"Hicks said he stormed out of the building."

Cameron wondered why it was such a problem. Gary could handle himself outside for a few minutes. Couldn't he? "Why is this a problem?"

"Because Gary is an autistic Alpha and is wondering New York City alone." Dr. Rosen rose to his feet and grabbed his cell trying to call Gary. "There's no answer. Nina, gather the team. We need to find Gary before he gets into trouble."

* * *

><p>AN- If you review be nice. I love the Gary and Bill love hate relationship and as soon as this category showed up I had to do it. ~RedS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! You might be border lining on Alpha stalkers at the moment. I mean I just posted this thing! I do however understand, because I have been doing the exact same thing! One more thing, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I have been sorting through e-mails all day. Notifications is a nasty little feature.

* * *

><p>The subway was a strange place. Gary was sure of it. More people were crowded into one area than he could count. Which was no small task, he was good with numbers. Distracted by the people around him, he didn't notice the man walk up behind him. He was too busy focusing on everything. There were people laughing, crying, joking, being bored, singing, and they were all different. More importantly the signals were blurred, preventing them from invading his mind. He did, however, know something was off the minute, no second, the man bumped into him. He felt a sharp prick on his arm, and rubbed it absentmindedly. That was strange. Even if he wasn't the Google Guy, he still knew that there weren't any bugs that sting people in the subway.<p>

A quick flash of dull pain pulled him out of his thoughts. His head hurt. He looked around at the faint signals around him, making sure they were still weak. The signals weren't weaker, no they were stronger, and kept getting clearer. He pressed his hand against his temple trying to sooth the rush of information flowing through his brain. He stumbled back up the stairs, his plan had backfired tenfold. His mind was pounding with the onslaught of people's personal lives. Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, cell phones, texting, calling, and even things that he couldn't see before slowed into him, but never came out. He reached the surface, and gasped. The pain became worse. Why? He sank to his knees. His powers kept getting more powerful. He could see Nokia signals, then came the low frequencies, and soon anything electronic was giving off a glow. Like a person's aurora. Tears pooled in his eyes. He was clutching his head in his hands. He could feel hands on his shoulders, someone was shaking him. Gary respond to their questions of 'are you alright?' because if he opened his mouth, he was positive he would scream.

It continued for what seemed like hours, but he knew it had been more like five minutes. He called for his team. He knew that couldn't hear his mental cries, but it was all he had to hold onto. Gary could hear an ambulance in the distance. Somebody called 911. He should've already known that, but it was all too unorganized. He shut his eyes. clenching them closed. Tears poured freely down his face. He needed help, and as if they heard him calling they were there. His team, his friends. He felt Bill and Cameron lift him into a standing position, and they dragged him to the van. They set him down gently. He could feel Someone, probably Rachel push his sweat drenched hair out of his face. The pain slowly ebbed away. Gary was tired. Why did this happen? The thought danced around in his semi aware state. He had control of his powers when he left the office, hadn't he? What was happening to him?

* * *

><p>Where was Gary? The only thing Bill cared about was finding his missing team member. Everybody there had a special place in his small heart, but Gary was an exception. They had the picture perfect lovehate relationship. He saw the kid as his distant cousin who had been forced to stay with him during the summer, but somehow he grew on him. They had been searching for almost ten minutes. He knew it was ridiculous to get this worked up over a brief period of absence, but he felt in his gut that something was wrong.

"Nina, Hicks, and Bill. You take that street, and Rachel and I will take the other." He was barely paying attention to Dr. Rosen instructions. It didn't matter where he sends us. Bill thought could be anywhere. Then they heard it. A piercing noise emitted from his pocket. He had never heard anything like it, but it was obviously a distress signal. Bill dug his phone out of his pants pocket and flipped it open. The screen was glowing gold and flecks of blue floated around in it. It was Gary. He slowly pushed the speaker button, afraid of what was being said. The voice was faint, but he could hear it as clear as day.

"To much... Help! B-bill, R-r-rachel!" The voice was drowned out by static, but came back after a few seconds. "Subway... b-break... c-c-c-can't h-h..." Then it died. His phone literary died. The machine wasn't designed for anything close to what had just happened. "Rachel can you hear him?" Nina asked desperately. Rachel closed her eyes and concentrated. Impatience over came him, but it wasn't long before she started leading them down the street. They were practically running. He told Dr. Rosen to get in the van and follow them. The old man happily obliged. He had no idea what condition Gary was in, but if it was bad, transportation was vital. He also wasn't sure that the Doctor could keep up either.

Rachel led them around for almost four blocks, before they finally got to their destination. The sight that greeted them was one that will stay with Bill forever. Gary was on his knees, hands clutching his head. Anyone who had a brain could tell he was in pain and from the look on his co-worker's face, it was beginning to be to much. Dr. Rosen pulled up in the van, and they loaded Gary into as gently as they could. If somebody did this to Gary, he was going to make them wish they had never been born.

* * *

><p>"Did you do it?" The man asked his lackey.<p>

"Yes, sir." The lackey answered weakly.

"Is there a problem?" He hated weakness.

"Are those effects permanent ?" So he was guilt.

"What's it matter, as long as I get my revenge." He spoke quietly. He felt bad that the kid had to be mixed in the middle of this, but somethings were a necessary sacrifice for the bigger picture.

* * *

><p>AN- look at that a new chapter. Not my favorite, but it will do. Read, Review, throw a turtle!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Yea. I know I haven't updated in like forever. Spare me the lecture. I was attempting to get over my writer's block for my other stories. So onto the good news. Over 500 hundred visitors! Plus, about 30 to 40 story alerts.! I swear it took me two hours to sort through my e-mail!

* * *

><p>Gary was unconscious or close to it. Bill watched the tranduser from the corner of the room. Worry lines were clearly etched onto his face. He knew he should be with the other members of the team, but he just couldn't leave Gary like this. He starred at the younger man. He was curled into a loose ball. His hands were clutching his head, as if it was about to split. He didn't really understand the protective feeling he felt towards Gary. He had always teased him, even on the first day, but there he was watching Gary like a hawk. Wincing every time the younger man flinched or groaned.<p>

He didn't notice Rachel walk in, until she blocked his few. He bit back the urge to yell at her. She walked over to Gary and grabbed his hand. She pulled his hand slowly away from his head, and held it. Bill was about to ask what she was doing, but stopped himself. She was comforting him. A way Bill couldn't. He wasn't familiar showing affection. So he stood in silence, and watched as Rachel spoke gently to Gary. He visibly relaxed. Not enough, but some.

Everyone had noticed the bond between the two youngest members of their team. It was an odd one, and no one really understood it, but Rachel was there. Holding Gary's hand, attempting to get through to him. "Rachel, there's nothing more we can do for him." Bill said coldly. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but it came out that way. Rachel sighed, "I know Bill, but I'm worried." She began to let go of his hand, as she pulled her hand away his arm outstretched a little. She gasped. "B-Bill, there's a needle mark on his arm.

* * *

><p>Information kept getting in. Gary didn't understand what he did to deserve this. He used to love the signals. It was only when he became older did he resent them. Maybe they were angry at him. No that couldn't be it. They were his friends at one point. Like Rachel, Bill, and Hicks. Friends don't hurt each other, or did they? Anna was his friend, but she hurt him. He just didn't understand.<p>

When he was little, nobody played with him. He was always left alone in the corner. The teachers at school called doctors, and they tried to medicate him. None of the pills worked, they just left him feeling sick and tired. The frequencies always kept him company, they never once faltered. The familiarity itself made him happy. When his teachers and doctors said to draw a pictures, that's what he drew. They came in all different colors, shapes, lengths, but no matter what they looked liked they were beautiful. Even if they sometimes gave him a headache.

When he became a teenager things changed. He went to high school. He was a high functioning autistic after all. He should have a chance at life too. About a month before he became a Freshman in high school, Gary found a way to direct the frequencies. By using his hands, he could manipulate them. He found out how to look at certain ones and how to ignore other. They would still be there, but in the background. The other kids didn't find his talent exciting. On the first day of school, a football player shoved him into a locker, and it slowly got worse. He hid his bruises and learned that the signals caused him nothing but pain. Dr. Rosen was trying to convince him that he was wrong, but it was a slow process. The headaches didn't help. Gary had known for a while that his powers were likely to grow, but this wasn't natural.

He felt someone pull on his hand, and heard a familiar voice whisper something in is ear. It calmed him down a little. Someone was out there, and cared. It was a new experience for Gary, to have other people besides family care about him. He concentrated on that feeling as long as he could, and he found the pain ebbing away. He wanted to tell the others that he was OK. He tried to move, and he found he couldn't. He was exhausted. What had he done that was so tiring? His muscles relaxed a little more. He didn't really want to sleep, but his body had other ideas. He just wished everything would be better when he woke up.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir, you can't be up here!" The man yelled. His was Bernie, Burt, Barry, or something along those lines. Cameron honestly couldn't care less. "Like hell I can't." He snarled under his breath. The man must have heard him because he stopped following him. Hicks turned his eyes back to his task at hand. He made his way to the newly repaired gray satellite, it's red light flashing on and off and a slow pace. He looked at the satellite with annoyance and anger. "Gary was right." He said to no one, "It is ugly."<p>

He went over to the satellite and took out his baseball bat out of the bag he was carrying. With perfect aim he took out the transmitter with one swing. The light quit flashing and a piece of wiring hung loosely from the side. He smiled at his handy work, and said with a grin,"I'd like to see Harken do better."

* * *

><p>AN- So what do you think? (If you've got something rude to say, take it up with our complaints department. Which, by the way, happens to be me. With a very large baseball bat!) I would, however, love to hear you point out any grammar mistakes! COMMAS! ONE DAY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey! I'm back! I would have updated sooner, but alas, public education hath spoiled my fun! So I've decided to have a little fun. To my constant reviewers and potential newcomers I offer you a challenge! If you are actually taking the time read the A/N note at the top of the page and the bottom, in your review please write the word "Banana" If you don't, I won't hold it against you I barely read A/N notices myself. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Gary awoke with a feeling of relief. The pain was gone. He found himself lying on a couch. He probably was at the office, but the ever present buzzing noise had stopped. He was vaguely aware of how he got here, anyway. He remembered being in pain, riding in the van, and someone holding his hand, but even these snapshot of memory where blurred. He slowly open his eyes, and sat up. He found out that he was slightly stiff, how long had he been asleep? He lifted his head to look around and gasped. Whatever had caused him so much pain had made his powers grow. He had never believed his mother's statement of 'What won't kill you will make you stronger.' but now the evidence was starring him in the face. More signals than Gary had ever seen in one room flowed through his line of sight, all were different, but yet the same in a way. He was obviously in Dr. Rosen's office, but he couldn't believe that. There had never been so much. Maybe ten to eleven tops, but now there where almost fifty of them. Most where small, and he could block them easily, but still the number amazed the transducer. He sat up on the couch in a trance starring at the currents of color. The signals, however, distracted him from the most important question at hand. How did this happen?<p>

* * *

><p>"Boss, I have the latest update." Lackey said. His voice didn't waver. As he walked into the creepy, badly lit office. His boss hated weakness with a passion.<p>

"Well don't just stand there! Give it to me." His employer shouted. Lackey handed the folder to him. His boss grabbed it from his hand, almost as if it were gold. His face was hidden by the shadows that flooded through the office, and cigarette smoke could clearly be identified as the awful stench that occupied the air. He had no idea who someone could read much less work in such a place. He wanted to leave as soon as the file was out of his hands, but he could go nowhere until he was released. He stood at perfect attention. He learned early on that this man was all about respect, and lucky for him the military had already drilled it into his mind.

Still, something was bothering him, more so than usual. Normally he didn't have a problem working for his boss. The man was mean as hell, but he paid well enough. Lackey, who's real name was Jeff Connors, had worked under this man for three years, and not once had he ever been uncomfortable with his assignments. That was until he studied the target.

He liked the kid. It could be because one of his daughters had autism, but the fact remained that this case bugged him to no end. Plus, his employer want to use the kid to find an old enemy of his. An alpha, her name Annie, Anna, or something along those lines, and from what he had understood, she had really pissed him off. Apparently she tried to blow up one of his factories with an oil truck. Dangerous, but gutsy. Connors knew the type of man his boss was, and he really had no desire to get on his bad side. He really didn't care who came out on top. What irritated him so much was that for boss man to win, Gary Bell had to be put in the cross fire.

He watched his boss read over the file with glee. Good news? Jeff of course hadn't read the file. Part of the 'zero tolerance to no respect thing.' "This is better than we could have asked for." Boss-man. Fear clutched Connors. Were the effects permanent? What had he done? His boss didn't seem to notice his pained expression. "It worked and the Transducer isn't permanently damaged." Instant relief coursed through him. "Do you need me sir?" Connors asked resuming his roll as Lackey. "Not today. However, tomorrow is an entirely different story."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, even though he already had idea of what his assignment was.

"You will bring me the Transducer." Boss-man demanded. Connors paled. There was no way he could do that. The kid was innocent, even with his screwed up morals there was just something wrong about putting the kid through something like this.

"You are dismissed." Connors turned to leave. He had to find someway to warn them. This wasn't right. "Oh and Connors." He flinched at the use of his real name. "How's those lovely daughters of your's doing. I heard one broke her arm playing sports. Softball, was it?" Connors turned to stare at his employer. Hatred was written across his face.

"You should be careful Mr. Connors. Children are very prone to getting hurt. Wouldn't you agree?" Connors spared one last looked at his boss and stormed out of the office. Sorry Gary, but his children came first.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Remember. BANANA.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So I'm back. I apologize for all the errors in my last chapter. While I was typing my Aunt Lisa was jumping up and down asking me if I was finished on the computer. I finally had enough, so I uploaded, then proceeded to hit her various objects found on my desk. Thanks to everyone who left me a Banana. You guys rock! Also, thanks to my anonymous reviewers, I have no idea who you are, but thanks for the input. On with the tale!

* * *

><p>She watched him carefully. He was starring off into to space, obviously looking at the signals that only he could see. At first when he woke up she had been relieved. It meant he was OK, but now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. He had scarred her. His pain had hit her the hardest. Of course she could argue that it was because no matter where she was in the office, she could hear him. Then she could go even a step further and say that was the reason she had comforted him, but at this point lying to herself only made her feel worse.<p>

Rachel had always been a 'give me space' kind of person. Then she met Gary. A person with an equal, if not greater, don't touch me policy, and for some strange reason, they clicked. He somehow became her best friend, and now all she could could think about she was her best friend, a look of a vacant awestruck look stretched across his face. She knew she should be happy that his powers made him smile, even after they had hurt him, but all she could think about was how long till he could sort through the mess and come back to her and the rest of the team.

"Gary?" She called out carefully. He looked at her, his eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Rachel, I wish you could see them. I know I didn't like them before, but now I do. I want to share them with you. Dr. Rosen said I should learn to share, but I've never wanted to before now." He said, his voice still maintained its old childlike tone. An involuntary grin graced her. He was still himself. She had been panicking for nothing. "Gare, I wish I could see them too." she told him, and she meant it.

Then Gary got up from the couch slowly, he had been sleeping for hours so he wobbled just a bit after standing. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Her shocked expression really didn't register with him, and he proceeded to pull her over to the couch. He sat down in the same spot as before, and Rachel sat next to him. "I'll point some out to you."

"Why?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Because we're friends, and friends help each other. You helped the headache go away, so I'll help you see the signals."

So that's how Nina found them, sitting an inch apart, and Gary with his hand out stretched, pointing out an invisible stream of light, indicating to Rachel that a wireless internet connection was flowing through the air.

* * *

><p>"Gary, do you want to go home?" Nina asked from the doorway. She had watched in silence for a few minutes. She thought it was sweet that Gary was showing Rachel the signals. They would be a cute couple, if they ever admitted their feelings. Nina mused.<p>

"Doesn't Dr. Rosen want to ask me questions?" Gary asked confused. Of course he wanted to ask questions, but Nina wasn't having that. He had been through enough, and it was time to take him home. Questions and consequences be damned!

"He said it could wait till tomorrow." She lied smoothly.

"OK. Goodnight Rachel." He said politely and walked quickly past Nina out the door, to retrieve his coat from his office. Nina almost had to pinch herself, Gary was being polite. That was almost unheard of. "Nina, Dr. Rosen will be mad." Rachel said quietly.

"I know." Nina was not the one to back down from a fight, even if it was from an overprotective therapist. Rachel got up from the couch and walked out the door. She paused by Nina's side briefly and the older woman barely caught the quiet "thank you" that escaped the her lips. She smiled as she watched the retreating figure of her roommate. "She you at home." she whispered, knowing that Rachel could hear her.

* * *

><p>"Nina, why doesn't anybody let me drive?" Gary asked for the third time. "I don't know Gare." She replied once again.<p>

"Hey Nina, where do you keep getting all of these cars from? You have a new car every week, but Dr. Rosen only has one." Nina clenched the steering wheel tighter. As much as she liked Gary, sometimes his questions drove her insane. She had always felt like he was her baby brother, but now that couldn't be truer. She stopped her irritated sigh before it escaped as they came to a stop light. "Nina, what's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" She was thrown off by his question.

"Why is my ability acting up?"

"I don't know Gare." Her voice took on a rare gentle tone. She sometimes forgot she had one. Silence fell across the car. Nina watched Gary out of the corner of her eye. He was playing with the blue arm band on his wrist, and he only did that if something was bothering him. It didn't seem likely that he was going to tell her, so she tore her gaze away from the transducer, and focused on the road. The light flashed green and they continued the drive to Gary's neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Nina didn't give him an answer. He didn't expect one, but still he wanted to know. Normally Nina had an answer for everything. He wasn't sure if they were always right, but she still had an answer. He didn't want to talk to anybody now, mostly because he was doubtful that anyone could tell him what he needed to know. He started fiddling with his arm band. It was a habit he had picked up in school. It gave his hands something to do, to keep them from going all over the place, and he had a feeling his habit would get worse with the sudden appearance of his power increase.<p>

The silence in the car was slowly getting to him, he wanted to start a conversation, he really did, but he couldn't find anything to talk about. It was a first for him, but luckily he didn't need to find a solution to that dilemma, because Nina had pulled up to his house. "I'll swing by to get you in the morning Gare." Nina said.

He nodded, trying not to focus on the signals around him. "Bye Nina." He sounded distant, but with all the wireless connections in his neighborhood, it was kind of hard to not be distracted. He got out of Nina's car and made his way to the front door. The porch light wasn't on. That bugged Gary, his mom always kept the light on if he wasn't home. He heard Nina drive away as he dug his key out of his pocket. He opened the front door and walked inside. He didn't bother to wipe his feet, he never did. Of course it was rude, but it was one of things that he just didn't care about.

He shut the door carefully behind him, and instantly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He spun around only to see the familiar dark hallway. Something was wrong. Where was his mom? She was always here when he got back, or if she was out, she always got back at the exact same time he did. At first he thought she had an alpha ability, because sometimes she practically read his mind, but Cameron explained to him that all moms were like that. Of course that still didn't answer the question at hand.

He crept forward down the hall. The lights were off, and he made no move to turn them on. He could navigate either way. He made his way slowly into the kitchen. He walked towards the counter to get a knife. Gary knew that he would probably manage to hurt himself more than he would anyone that was in his house, but his instincts were telling him to do something. He reached out and put his hand on the counter, attempting to find the knife drawer, and it made contact with something wet. He jerked his hand back, the kitchen was always clean, and so he knew without a doubt that whatever was on his hand wasn't supposed to be there. He stumbled backwards and found the kitchen light switch, and flipped it on, only to see his right hand covered in a thick red liquid. It reminded him of tomato soup, but it felt different.

He looked up from his hand and then to the counter to see a tiny puddle of the red stuff on its ledge. It had a smudge in it from where he had put his hand, but a horrible feeling settled in his gut. He didn't like this at all. Something inside of him told him to run. He turned around ready to follow the command, but collided with a large figure, knocking himself to the ground. The man was almost as big as Bill, and was dressed in black. The man also wore one of those masks that bad guys wear, in movies. He wasn't really supposed to watch those kinds of movies, but they made him happy. The big man grabbed Gary's hair and hauled him to his knees. Gary could have struggles, but it wouldn't do any good. Gary was autistic, not stupid. The man yanked his neck to one side, making hurt. Then a flash of metal caught his eye and he felt the all too familiar feeling of a needle in his neck.

Darkness clouded his vision and he felt himself losing the use of his limbs. "Sweet dreams kid." the man said, and Gary drifted off, only his signals stayed with him.

* * *

><p>AN- Wow, biggest chapter yet. Feel free to leave me more bananas or other various food products.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- New Chapter! Hooray! Sorry for the delay. I have been super busy. So I'll make a deal with you. If I get ten more reviews, I will post another chapter before next week's episode. OK, enough chit chat. Let's do this!

* * *

><p>Being kidnapped and drugged wasn't anything like in the movies. He finally understood why his mom didn't want him to watch them. Every single one of them was completely fake. In real life it was a terrible experience. His head hurt, how could anybody move when they had a headache like that? Also, his hands and feet were bound. His hands remained in front of him. He looked down at his bindings. They were silver in color, and they were sticky, but with his headache as bad as it was, that was about all he could make out. Maybe it was duct tape. All Gary knew was that there was no way he could wiggle out of it.<p>

Gary lifted his head off the ground. He could feel cloth in his mouth and the same coarse material wrapping around his cheeks. It tasted horrible. The transducer shivered. He was lying on smooth, cold concrete, and his jacket had been taken away. Why couldn't he catch a break? He could understand someone using him for his powers, but taking away his jacket. That was cruel, but his shiver had nothing to do with the freezing temperature.

Gary had been scared before. He had been scared plenty of times. Like when he first got his powers, or when he and Bill were shot at, but this was the first time he was truly terrified. Being in a dimly lit room, which smelled like motor oil, and being tied up, tend to do that, but that didn't really concern him. What concerned him were the wires. Despite the lighting of the room, he could see hundreds of wires. All of them were made of varying metal, and were running from ceiling to floor across the room. Almost like hundreds of shiny strings. They were pretty; however, they gave Gary a bad feeling. They seemed to hum, and light seemed to bounce between them. The signals were being blocked.

He felt strange. Like someone had ripped something away. He could live without it, but it left a hole. He lowered his head back to the ground, and closed his eyes. Worst day ever.

* * *

><p>"I have done what you have asked." Connors said. His voice maintained a monotone.<p>

"Where is the Alpha?" His boss's tone shot fear into his spine. His choice of words distanced him from the kid, that was common practice in this line of work, but it was the way he said it that concerned Connors. To his employer the transducer was nothing more than a tool, which was to be disposed of after use.

"He's in the garage." Connors tried to remain calm. The cigar smoke was slowly creeping into his system. The garage was just that. It was an abandoned car garage that was a few miles of the highway. He had left Gary in the back office, where the parts used to be kept.

"Have you made arrangements for his stay?" Boss asked. He was asking about the wires.

"Yes, they are in place." Connors was loosing the battle against his nerves. That was probably one of the worst experience he had ever had. That was saying something. Being a solider and a mercenary, but there was something special about those wires. They made him feel totally isolated, and that was even without an alpha ability. Connors had received specific instructions to put those wires around the building he chose to stash the transducer, but the look on the kid's unconscious face as he was dragged into the room was permanently etched into his memory. He looked terrified and lost. It was the kind of look people get when everything they loved was stolen from them. The fact that he had locked Gary's mom in a closet didn't help. Guilt was such an awful emotion.

"You have served me well, Connors. I should reward you." Connors said nothing. He kept his posture straight and his eyes forward. This was probably not going to end pleasant.

"Nothing to say? Surely there is something you desire." He sounded just like a snake preparing to strike.

"There is nothing." Connors kept his reply swift.

"That's a shame. I always enjoy granting last wishes." His boss said as he stood up from his chair. Last wishes? That didn't sound good. His boss pulled out a revolver from his desk. Connors backed up a step. Since when did he become a loose end?

"Good bye Jeff." A gunshot sounded and pain flared in Connors abdomen. His hand reflexively went to the wound. Blood poured out from his body, sliding through his fingers. His knees gave out and he fell on the floor. What were his daughters going to do without him? Would they be safe? His mind stayed on his children. He had been an idiot. What was he thinking getting involved in this? Now he was going to die in a nasty office and leave his family alone.

"Oh and Jeff," Connors forced himself out of his pained thoughts to his employer standing over him.

"Try not to bleed on the carpet too much."

* * *

><p>AN- Yes I know it was short. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Where did everybody go? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her head hurt, it must have been bleeding at one point. She knew that she should have never let Gary work with Dr. Rosen. Rosen of course had good intentions, but his good intentions were going to get her baby boy hurt. It was just too late to do anything about it, because she was stuck in a closet with a nasty headache after being unconscious for who knows how long, with her tied with duct tape. All she knew is that if she somehow got out of this mess Dr. Rosen was going to get more than a piece of her mind, and god help the man that knocked her out. Sandra Bell was not to be toyed with.<p>

Sandra quickly got to her knees and pulled one of Gary's jacket down from its hanger. Luckily, her hands were bound in the front. She dug around in the pockets or the jacket and pulled out a key. Gary had a bad habit of leaving things in his pockets. She grasped the key firmly and started to saw off the duct tape binding her. As she worked, her thoughts drifted to Gary. Was he safe? She tried to force her mind not venture down that road. Panicking was neither in her best interest, nor her son's.

It didn't take her long to saw through the tape. Duct tape in most people's opinion, is the strongest substance ever created, but compared to an angry mother, it was basically reduced to silly string. She stood slowly, her legs ached a little. How long had she been out? She put her hand on the back wall to steady herself, and the other hand went to her head. Blood was caked onto her forehead, quite a bit too. Then again head wounds are supposed to bleed a lot, aren't they?

Sandra felt around the dark space, realizing that she was probably in the upstairs closet. Thank God, her luck held out because the lock had always been broken on this particular door. She opened the door, once she retained her bearings, and ventured into the hallway. She scowled at the rug that had been ruined when she had been dragged to the closet, but she pushed the thought away. Her first objective was to get the blood off her face. Then she was going to get her son back.

* * *

><p>"Nina, where's Gary?" Dr. Rosen asked. They had just got Gary back and lost him, all in just a few hours.<p>

"I took him home." Her reply was short and simple. He glared at her as she swiveled around in her office chair to face him.

"Why would you do that? I needed to run some tests." Dr. Rosen kept his voice in control, using what Bill had dubbed his 'shrink voice'.

"He needed to go home. He was tired and I don't think that sticking him with needles is what he needs." Nina's voice had raised a little as she said this.

"I need to make sure that he's OK."

"But he needed to go home." Nina protested. She had started using that voice. It was the voice that she used when nothing was going to get in her way. It could, at times, be mistaken for her 'pushing' abilities, but he knew better. All women had that tone, in one form or another.

He left the room. There wasn't a lot he could do about anything concerning Gary at the moment. He was probably sound asleep. Dr. Rosen walked towards his office; at least he could attempt to get some paper work done. Then he heard the elevator ding.

It spiked his interest a little. Rachel and Nina were in their respective offices, Bill and Cameron were in the conference room, and Gary was at home. So, who would be on the elevator? His question was answered immediately as Sandra Bell stormed into his view, and she looked mad.

She looked the same as the last time he had seen her, except a bandage graced the left side of her forehead. He stood still, attempting to anticipate what she was doing, when she stopped. Her gaze fell on him and she calmly walked over to him. Then the most unexpected thing happened. She slapped him, hard.

A red mark instantly appeared on his cheek. "Where is my son? I knew this work was going to hurt him, but you didn't listen. So, where is he?"

* * *

><p>He was fascinated by the light. He did really understand it, but it was just so interesting to him. A single light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, and to his utter amusement, it was swinging. Back and forth, back and forth. It calmed him. It grabbed his attention, as if to keep his thoughts away from the wires.<p>

It also distracted him. He didn't hear when a man entered the room. He just lay on his back, starring at the light. Back and forth. He finally noticed another presence in the room when a bulky figure stood over him. He was about as tall as Cameron, and he gave a mean presence. It was the same kind of presence that his cousin Vincent gave off, but he had a feeling that this man was worse than his look-a-like cousin.

"Hello Gary. You're going to help me find someone. Maybe she's a friend of yours?" The man paused. The transducer had no idea what he was talking about. Anyone could find his friends they all worked together. Unless he was talking about her, but how could he know?

"Do happen to know anyone named Anna?"

* * *

><p>AN- There you go have fun.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Very few of you caught my Bone's reference, but to those who did... GOOD JOB! Here's your next chapter. Anna isn't dead in my story. I won't do that to Gary. Well, not yet at least. (You can't see me, but I'm smirking evilly.)

* * *

><p>The man slowly pulled the cloth out of his mouth and Gary took in a deep breath. He knew what was coming. The man expected Gary to tell him everything he knew, but how did the man know that he knew Anna? More importantly, what did this man want with Anna? Maybe he didn't know anything. It would be like those times when someone lied about what they knew to get others to tell them things. Dr. Rosen used the technique on him multiple times. So, his best bet would be to... lie?<p>

He didn't like lying, but desperate called for desperate measures.

"Who's that?" He asked innocently.

"No one you should know. She's really dangerous person, who could cost me a lot of money." The man said nonchalantly. Gary pondered his statement. Why would Anna do something like that? He knew she wasn't a bad person, despite what the others thought. Maybe the man in front of him was the bad guy.

"Why do you need me?" He asked. He was subconsciously trying to reach for his arm band, but the duct tape kept his arms in place.

"You're going to find her." The man stated coldly, as he backed away from the stunned transducer. How could he do something like that, and why would he want to? Anna was his friend, and this man most defiantly was not.

Now that the man had stepped out of the way of the light, he could see him clearly. Not that that was a good thing. His suit reminded Gary of a grumpy lawyer, and his build was a cross between tall and fat. He had a small head and his beady eyes made his forehead look larger than it really was. However, what drew his attention the most was the scar that ran diagonal across the man's left cheek. He instantly gave Gary a bad vibe.

"H-how am I s-supposed to do that? T-there's no signal in h-here." He stuttered. He didn't like the way the man was backing up towards the wires.

It's quite simple, actually. You just need to be reprogrammed." His face lit up with a dark grin and his intense glare fixated on him. Then the man reached for a lever on the wall that he hadn't previously seen. It was one of those levers that people automatically knew to avoid. Whatever programming meant, it wasn't going to be fun.

The man pulled the lever down and when it clicked in place the wires started to hum and glow. A sharp pain erupted behind Gary's temples, and as the humming grew louder, so did the pain. When the first scream ripped its way through his throat he knew he was right. Programming wasn't going to be fun at all.

* * *

><p>Blood was so strange when it was coming from your own body. It was red, sticky, and unbelievably gross. Jeff Connors mused, it was so strange what someone could think about after the initial shock of being shot wore off. It was still a miracle in itself that he wasn't dead yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.<p>

He wondered why he wasn't dead yet, he certainly lost enough blood, and to his delight, most of it had gotten on the carpet. His hand which had previously crept to his side, made its way to his abdomen. He should at least figure out what was taking so long. His fingers brushed the wound and as expected he winced in pain, but there was something wrong. No more blood was pooling through his fingers. What?

He pushed his fingers against his skin again. This time he felt no pain.

A look of disbelief crossed his face as he tilted his head up to look at his stomach. His shirt and pants were still covered in blood, but all of it was all relatively dry. He used his hands to drag himself into a sitting position to get a closer look, and this time he did wince multiple times, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

Once he found himself upright, he grabbed the hem of his shirt. He then lifted it over his stomach, and where the bullet hole should have been, was nothing but smooth skin. How was that possible? Then it hit him.

Of course, of all the things that could have happened to him, it had to be the most ironic. He chuckled a little bit as he used the wall as a brace while he trying to stand. After years of assassinating alphas, he turned out to be one.

* * *

><p>AN- I seriously have way too much fun messing with you people! Hoped you liked it. Leave me review, shoot me a PM, draw a smiley face on your friend's face when their asleep, or whatever it is you do. Feel free to leave me a banana...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I'm a horrible person. I've been updating my YJ fics like crazy, yet I have neglected this one. Which, now that I think about it doesn't make much sense. This being my most popular story and such. However... the unintended Hiatus is over. I really want to get this done before I completely lose my plot. (It's written on a napkin; it's very probably that I will lose it.) So, this story is being put into the new status of: GO!

I apologize for any errors. My brother was using the computer earlier and made the keyboard all greasy. (Don't tell him, but as retaliation... I hid his Xbox in the oven. shhhhhh!)

* * *

><p>Being slapped by an angry mother was not what Dr. Rosen had been expecting. It didn't surprise him; he was having an awful day since it began, but still...<p>

"Where is my son?" Sandra screamed and she pulled her arm back to slap him again, only to be stopped at the last second by Cameron. She huffed and yanked her arm free. She was still mad, but it looked like she was done with violence. It was a good thing too, because Rosen was still trying to process the situation, and another slap was not going to help.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently, trying to avoid using his 'shrink voice'. Sandra had always been able to see straight through it, and normally it only infuriated her, and since he wasn't a masochist, he monitored his tone.

"Gary. He's gone." She said slowly, and she started to take deep breaths, trying to call herself. He heard a gasp come from his left, probably Rachel.

"What happened?" He asked and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, forgetting all about his stinging cheek. She looked awful. A long gash ran across her forehead, it wasn't bleeding, but he knew it had been. Her hair was matted and she looked like she had aged ten years since he had last seen her.

"I came home and a man was in the kitchen. He hit me over the head with something and I woke up in a closet, and G-G-Gary was gone. She stuttered, but quickly regained control of herself.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" She snarled. Her mood swings were starting to give him a headache.

"OK, everybody calm down." Bill ordered, and he positioned himself between Rosen and Sandra.

"We need a game plan if we're going to help Gary." Cameron said, joining Bill in the position as mediator.

"More importantly we need to know who took him." Bill finished.

"Took who?" A new voice asked, and the team looked up to see Kathy Sullivan standing a little farther down the hallway with a stern expression on her face. Apparently, things were about to get exceedingly complicated.

* * *

><p>He managed to make it home by eleven. It was a risk to go there at all, but he had to see his family one last time. If he was going to go on a suicide rescue mission he should at least tell his wife goodbye.<p>

The moon was hidden behind the clouds, and for the first in his life, he was thankful for the annoyingly bright street lights. Without them he would have probably tripped over the bicycle that was resting in the middle his yard. He managed to avoid it, but still he stumbled over part of a doll house.

The front door of the house he was approaching opened with a shriek, and a tall slender woman, who had heard the noise, stepped onto the porch.

"Jeff." His wife called tentatively from the doorway, and as soon as she conformed who he was, she ran out to greet him. She had thought he had been on a one week business trip to Canada.

"Hey Chelsea." He whispered and he wrapped his arms around her. For what might be the last time.

"Jeff?" She asked and she pulled back to look at him. He must have been acting weird. He heard a gasp escape her as she spotted his blood stained T-shirt.

"Jeff, what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked. Her auburn hair blowing around her as the wind picked up. Her green eyes sparkled with concern, and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Where are the girls?" He asked wearily, ignoring her question, and he removed her hand from his face and held it against his chest.

"They're in bed. Jeff, what's going on?" She repeated.

Jeff lowered his gaze, and met her eyes. He couldn't tell her the whole story. If his former boss somehow found out that his wife knew, he would kill her.

"I made a mistake, and I need to correct it." He said, it sounded cryptic even to him.

"What kind of mistake?" She questioned.

"A bad one and I need to fix it." He replied, thinking about how he had last seen the kid he had kidnapped.

"What kind of mistake?" She asked with a glare.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"You are not off the hook." She said sternly, pointing a finger at him, making him aware that he was in no way 'buttering her up'.

"I hurt somebody, and I need to help them." He admitted.

"What did you do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well, you better figure out how, fast." Chelsea then removed her hand from his grasp and took a stance in front of him that clearly meant that she was not to be messed with.

"I really can't tell you. You'll be in danger if I do, but I have to do this. I came to see you before I left, because I might not make it back." Even with his new found Alpha ability his plan was risky.

The silence that had briefly fallen between them ended when he was wrapped in another hug.

"Go." She said simply.

"You're not mad?" Jeff was shocked. Normally his wife's attitude was almost as fiery as her hair.

"You feel you need to rectify your mistake, and I can't stop you. I trust you, but you still better come back to me."

"I'm not sure I can."

"You need to find a way, because I did not put up with your mother for ten years, just for you to leave."

"I'll try." He promised, and he broke their contact and made his way back to the street.

"I'll be waiting hero."

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep resisting?" The man sneered. Gary could really careless what he was saying. He hurt everywhere. He felt like his memories were being peeled away, but he wasn't going to let them go without a fight.<p>

At one point his bindings had come off, and some of the once perfect wires were snapped. In all the room looked like a mess, and in some way Gary was proud of the trashed room he had created. It meant that the man would me forced to clean this mess up eventually, and since Gary hated cleaning, he assumed the man hated it just as much as he does.

"Why do you keep resisting?" The man yelled.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A BAD ATTITUDE!"

* * *

><p>AN- Yeah. Its official, I love that ending. Things are about to get very interesting. (That cliffhanger was just for MarshmallowPiggs. Why? Because of the awesome review I got.)

Here it is, just to prove my point-

"*throws a banana at you*

Nooooooooooo! You are sooooooo evil!

Poor Gary. I can't even imagine the pain he is in. :'(

I swear, when the team finds this guy that did this to Gary, Hicks needs to teach him a lesson...with his fists...and break the guy's face...

And that's pretty lucky that Jeff is an Alpha. Maybe he has some kind of healing ability? Update soon! :D"

That made my day. So that's it for now. Leave me a banana; I'm off to make Xbox cookies!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I love you guys. Your threats make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, I'm updating just for you. (Fun fact: Regular and imported bananas do not come off of glasses easily. Please don't throw bananas at my face!)

OK... So, I have got my skittles, Dr. Pepper, and my lucky silver sharpie... Let's do this!

* * *

><p>"I'll ask one more time. Took who?" Sullivan asked impatiently. Every time Rachel saw that woman she had the urge to slap her,n ow more than ever. They needed to find Gary, and if the government got involved that would likely never happen. To them it would just be one less alpha to worry about.<p>

"My cat." Cameron answered. It was a weak lie, but at this point it was all they had, but still... His cat? Seriously?

"Your cat?" Sulllivan asked bewildered, it obvious that she didn't really believe him.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be watching him for my cousin, but someone snatched him up while I was out."

"So you mean to tell me-"

"Ah Sullivan what a pleasant surprise, but I honestly don't have time for this right now. Could you perhaps swing by later?" Rosen interrupted. Thank god.

"No. We need to talk. Now." Sullivan demanded, instantly slipping out of her confused state.

Dr. Rosen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What is it?"

"Not here. This is need to know."

"And what makes you so sure that we don't need to know?" Bill asked.

Sullivan ignored him, "Can we talk in your office?" She asked.

"After you." Dr. Rosen said with a smile. Then he gestured for her to go first, and she did, gladly.

"Nina, take Sandra home, and stay with her." Rosen ordered, as soon as Sullivan was out of earshot. Nina started to protest, but Ms. Bell beat her to it.

"I will not go home until I find Gary! How dare you suggest-"

"Sandra, please. Whoever has Gary means business. The team is already equip to handle this. I don't want you getting in the crossfire." Rosen pleaded and Rachel swore that she saw him met Bill's eyes for a brief moment during his speech. Ms. Bell opened her mouth to protest again, but Dr. Rosen was already marching towards his office with a grim look on his face.

At first she was confused by his orders, she knew that he knew that there was no way that Ms. Bell was going to sit back while they did all the work, neither was Nina. So, what he... Oh... Nina. She looked over at Bill to see him staring at the Hyper Inductionist. So, that's what the glance meant, it was unspoken instructions.

"I will not sit just sit on babysitting duty! No offense to you, Sandra." Nina said, her voice was full of venom, and she added her apology to Ms. Bell as an afterthought. If she didn't get in control soon, she was going to start pushing them on accident. Only once had Nina ever pushed Rachel on accident and it was by no means a pleasant experience.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Rachel whispered to the taller woman, and she grabbed her arm and dragged her to her office, despite her protests.

"It's not a punishment." She whispered, as she shut the door behind them.

"What do you mean? Because that's certainly what it feels like." Nina yelled. She sounded like a four year old, but to some degree, Rachel knew where she was coming from. Nina cared about Gary just as much as she did.

"He wants you to stay with Sandra for two reasons. The first one is to be there in case the man who took Gary comes back."

"I guessed that, but it's unlikely. And the second one?"

"You're the only one who can control Ms. Bell."

"What?"

"You're the only one who can keep her safe. Dr. Rosen wants you to push her."

"He wants me to push Gary's mom into not helping?" She could tell, Nina wasn't happy with the plan.

"Please, Nina. Do it for Gary."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"So, your cat?" Bill asked innocently. After watching Rachel drag Nina away, he felt it was his job to start a conversation. Between an angry Ms. Bell, Hicks, and himself, the tension in that hallway was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife.<p>

"Shut up, Harken." So, much for conversation.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel better now, Gary?" The man asked gently to the the boy kneeling at his feet. The boy's hair was disheveled and overall he looked like he had been through hell, which he had. However, the most memorable part about his appearance was his expression... There was none.<p>

The room around the pair was in shambles. Programming had been harder than he had anticipated, but still, he had finally done it! The boy had cracked. The delay still put him way past schedule, but he couldn't help feel a little pride in his creation. The entire programming process would be complete within the hour.

"Who's Gary?" The transducer asked in a monotone voice, and once again pride surged through him.

"No one of importance." He replied. Things were finally starting to go smoothly.

* * *

><p>AN- The next chapter will all about Gary and Jeff! So keep calm!

Special thanks go out to..

OneDayTheRobotsWillCry

MarshallowPiggs

Ama Sohma-Bell

and all of my reviewers.

When a review makes me laugh, it makes my day. It let's me know that you care enough to throw bananas at me. Everyone who reviews gets an xbox cookie! Thanks everybody!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I do realize that my updating schedule is crazy, but... Whatcha' gonna do? I would've updated sooner but I've been busy with... School, band concerts, weddings, funerals, Yearbook parties, regular parties, birthdays, and etc... I would like to thank C.H.W.13 for sending me a PM, without them it would've been likely that this chapter would have set unfinished in my Doc Manager...

* * *

><p>Gary felt trapped. He had been trapped before, but never like this. It felt like some else was in his brain. He was being squished up against a wall, and another person was controlling him. He briefly wondered if this is what being 'pushed' felt like, but he remembered that Cameron said the effects were over quickly. This was lasting forever.<p>

The process known as programming hurt. Having an ice pick lodged in his brain might have been a more pleasant experience. He eventually discovered that he wasn't being programmed; something else was being programmed in. The best way he could describe it was a blank slate. The new 'him' was new in every sense of the word. He had never felt, dreamed, or had any experience, but more importantly, he was completely trusting. Gary knew first hand that that wasn't a good thing. He had had way too many experiences with people using his powers for their own gain; his number one rule to follow was to never trust anyone. Maybe that's why Dr. Rosen keeps telling him that he had trust issues.

Gary struggled to get his bearings and he found that he still had his senses. He could see, feel his body move, but there was a problem... There were no signals. He could still feel them, but it wasn't his feelings. He was feeling the signals from some else, just like how he showed Rachel.

He was starting to panic, but just because he could feel, didn't mean he could move. He felt his body move to a kneeling position and he could see the man who had done this to him standing over him. The man was smiling. Apparently taking away Gary's freedom and abilities was what he intended.

"Do you feel better now, Gary?" The man asked. Gary suddenly had an urge to shout every profanity he knew at the man, and since he and Bill had become partners, he had developed an extensive vocabulary.

He felt his mouth open, but instead on curses, there was a question... "Who's Gary?"

At first the former transducer wasn't sure if he had heard the words with his ears or with his mind. If it was mentally, maybe the other person could hear him too? He was barely aware that the man had spoken again; his mind had gone into overdrive. If he could communicate with whoever was in his skull, he could ask them to leave, but what if they didn't want to? What if they didn't want to be there anymore than he wanted them to?

_"Hello."_ He called out gently. He felt a little silly, but it wasn't any different from talking to an imaginary friend. Except this time he was the voice, not the person, or was it the other way around because it had been his body first? He would ask Dr. Rosen about that later, if there was a later.

_"H-hello?"_ The new voice called back. It sounded just like his, but there was something off. He sounded more childlike.

_"Who's there?"_ The voice asked, it sounded terrified that there was a voice in his head. Gary's head. Whatever.

_"I'm Gary."_ He answered.

_"The man said I was Gary!" _Some mixed emotion was concealed behind its words, but Gary had lost the patience to attempt to understand. The voice had taken his body and mind, but it would not take his name.

_"Well, you're not. That's my name and you can't have it, and you shouldn't listen to that man, he's mean!"_ Gary was a little mad, but he hadn't meant to shout, even if it was only in his mind.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..."_ The voice trailed off. It sounded sad.

_"Just what?"_

_"What's my name?" _Maybe that's why he was so sad.

_"I don't know. You're just supposed to have one." _Weren't new people supposed to come with names? No, that wasn't right. Their moms named them, but the voice didn't have a mom. So how does it... no... He… get a name?

_"How do I find out what my name is?"_

_"I don't think you can, but you can make one up."_

_"How-"_

"Are you listening to me boy?" The man shouted. Gary had completely forgotten about the man's existence. He must have been saying something important, because no he was red faced and looked like he was about to blow steam out of his ears. Gary felt himself wince.

"N-no." The other personality stuttered, and he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, and he felt a flash of pain on his cheek. The man had slapped him. Emotions that weren't his flooded his mind. Pain, fear, and above all the others was a huge feeling of confusion. His other half just didn't understand why people were so mean, Gary wished he could help him, but he barely understood it himself.

"Well you better figure out how, because we'll be working together, and I don't handle insubordination well." On that note, the man turned and stormed out of the room. Gary was starting to see a pattern in the man's behavior. He liked to make an exit, as Rachel would say. He really missed her.

_"Why did he hit us?" _The voice asked, interrupting his reminiscing. As soon as he spoke, Gary knew his name.

_"I don't know, Garrett."_

_"Garrett?"_ The newly named personality questioned.

_"That's your name."_ Gary said sternly. He made sure he made his point across, because it didn't matter to him that Garret wasn't supposed to exist. It didn't matter that he was only created for a purpose, or that there was a large possibility that he had taken Gary's powers. The only thing that mattered was that he was there, and he was scared. Gary felt protective of his new mental room mate; he kind of imagined it's what having a brother would have felt like. He always wanted a brother.

_"A brother?"_ Garrett asked, having picked up on Gary's thoughts.

_"Yep. You're my brother."_

_"But-"_

_"No. You're my brother and I'm yours."_

_"OK."_ Garrett said, he sounded unsure, but he didn't contradict him, _"Gary?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What are all those streams of light?"_

* * *

><p>AN- I know I said Jeff would be in this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. If you like Garrett… show some love and review… If you don't like Garrett… Review anyway. He's important to the story so give him some slack. I'll try to update soon, but I've got some ninja Christmas shopping to do. Wish me luck.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I'm back, before 2012! I think that's quite the accomplishment if I do say so myself. (Which I do.) Another accomplishment would be... 99 reviews! Amazing!

* * *

><p>"I don't think you know my team well enough to be making these accusations!" Rosen said, his voice was controlled, but it was laced with malice. Sullivan didn't know his team at all. She didn't know how they sometimes suffered at the hands of their powers, or how they were treated by those who knew what they were. So, in his opinion, she had no right to accuse them of this.<p>

"Someone on your team has to be the leak!" Sullivan replied. She was still insisting that they were to blame for something they had nothing to do with.

Apparently a mission, ran by Sullivan, went underway in New York about three weeks ago, and it ended badly. Very badly. Eight people were dead and five in the hospital. What started out to be a movement on Red Flag ended in a different kind of red.

"Why, because they're Alphas?" Dr. Rosen had had enough. He wanted her out of his office as quickly as possible. He had to find Gary, and he had to make sure that Sullivan didn't know he was gone. In her eyes it would be more evidence supporting that Gary was the mole.

"No. More along the lines of, a member of your team has been communicating on a regular basis with a major player in the Red Flag organization!"

"Gary wouldn't harm a fly and he takes his job very seriously." Rosen snapped back and he stood up from his desk and made his way over to Sullivan. She was standing by his door, arms crossed, and she looked ready to shoot someone.

"So where his he? I didn't see him when I came in."

"He's sick."

"Is that what he told you?"

"No, it's what I told him." Rosen said evenly, and he was just a little shocked about how easily the lies came out of his mouth. He needed to stop spending so much time around Nina and Bill, "Did you consider that your team is the problem?"

"Don't start pointing fingers!"

"But isn't that exactly what you're doing?" He yelled and he resisted the urge to push her away from the door and storm out. However, some part of his mind kept reminding him that it was his office.

"I want answers, Rosen, and we aren't leaving this room till I get them."

* * *

><p>"Where do we start?" Rachel asked politely. She had been listening in on Dr. Rosen's meeting with Agent Sullivan and had relayed it to the rest of the team. The main piece of information gathered from her eavesdropping was that Dr. Rosen wouldn't be going anywhere. It was up to them now.<p>

"We need to look at the people who would possibly want Gary, and where they would take him." Bill said. Somewhere between Agent Sullivan appearing and then, he had become professional. He was the kind of serious people saw when handling hostage situations. He wasn't Bill anymore. He FBI Agent Harkin, and he had a man down.

"I'll rephrase Rachel's excellent question, where do we start?" Cameron said slowly as if he was talking to a four year old.

"We start in his office to see what he was working on, and we call Nina and ask her to tell us what she notices around the house."

"Perfect." Cameron said as he rolled his eyes, and without wasting another second he walked to Gary's office and slumped in his chair.

"Rachel, please watch him. I'm going to call Nina." Bill sighed, and he walked off, leaving her alone in the hallway.

She missed Gary. He would've stood awkwardly by her side, and tell her that everything was alright. Then, she would ask him why he tried to make her feel better, and he would say it was because that's what pretend boyfriends do. Without him, the team fell apart in a way. They could still function, but not near as well.

Bill acted like his fun side had died, because there was no one for him to joke with.

Cameron acted like his little brother had been killed, because in a way he had.

Dr. Rosen was acting like his star pupil just moved schools.

Nina was about to break down or break faces, because she was worried sick.

Rachel just didn't know what to feel, but she did know what she had to do. She had to go in Gary's office, and slap some sense into Cameron. There was no way that she was going to let Gary stay missing longer, because they couldn't get their act together. She was bringing him home, and it would be within twenty four hours, that she was sure of.

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't expect anyone to be at the Bell residence when he returned. What he did expect, was Ms. Bell still locked in the closet, and no one being the wiser.<p>

He wasn't prepared for the car in the drive way, or the tall woman who was guiding Ms. Bell to her front door. It looked like he had underestimated the mother of the transducer.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he was an idiot for thinking that the single mother of an autistic alpha would be a push over. She was probably as tough as nails, and he was lucky to have caught her off guard.

Jeff breathed deeply and cleared his thoughts. He didn't need to think about what he had done, but what he was about to do. He gave himself another push forward and he slowly began to walk to the front porch of the house he had forcefully entered not long ago.

The porch creaked under his boots, and he could hear someone yelling in the house. It didn't sound like Ms. Bell, so it had to be the tall woman that she had been with.

He calmed himself again, and briefly wondered how he could kill people without batting an eye, but couldn't face the mother of someone he kidnapped. Maybe it was because he was a father, but it didn't matter now. He reached for the door and knocked.

He only had to wait a few seconds before the tall woman opened the door. She was holding a phone to her ear, and her look ask him 'who the hell are you?'.

"My name is Jeff Conners, and I kidnapped Gary." He said quietly, and before he could react, he was pulled into the house. The last thing he heard before a sudden confusion came over him was the tall woman saying, "Bill, I found you a lead."

* * *

><p>AN- Gary and Garrett will return with the next chapter. (Keep your hats on!)

Once again... Thanks to my wonderful drill sergeant! (C.H.W.13)

I will see you all next year. (Chill out, it's only a few days.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I have returned! I apologize for the late update. This time I have a good excuse. Don't believe me? Well, let's see you update date a story while fighting off a clean slate virus... Not so easy as you might think. However, thanks to our friends at the local computer repair store... It's all good.

Now for the good stuff.

* * *

><p><em>"Garrett! Not like that!"<em> Gary shouted through the mental link.

"That's how you said to do it!" Garrett yelled back, but it came out through their mouth as his frustration level grew.

_"If you did it how I said, than it would have worked."_ Gary retorted.

"This is impossible!" Garrett groaned and he dropped their head into their arms. Gary suddenly felt extremely tired. Their shared body was completely drained, and it was likely that they would fall asleep right there on the nasty concrete floor.

In a way, Gary felt bad for his new brother. He remembered how hard it was for him to find a way to manipulate the signals, and he knew that he wasn't being patient enough with Garrett. That was partly because they were so different. An example being, he didn't like to be touched, but from what he could tell, Garrett always wanted to run up and hug someone. Plus, Garrett wasn't Autistic, he was just young, and this created a problem considering they were in the same body.

_"It's not impossible. It's-"_

"It's what? Easy?"

_"Hey! Let me finish!"_

"Why?"

_"Because it's rude, and I get to be the rude one!"_

"Who said?"

_"I did!"_

"Why do you get to say?"

_"Because I'm older!"_ He yelled. Having a brother was harder then he thought it would be.

"Can you just explain it to me again?" Garrett asked, running a hand through their hair.

"Explain what?" A voice snarled, causing Garrett to jump. If Gary had been in control, he would have jumped too. He knew that voice. It was the man again. He had left them alone for a while, but Gary knew he would be back. Dr. Rosen did the same thing. People just didn't trust him to be left to his own devices.

"Um..." Garrett said meekly as he tried to thing of an excuse to give the man.

"Come with me. Now!" The man barked and Garrett hurried to follow him. Gary would have put up more of a fight, but Garrett was new. He didn't know anything and he probably just didn't want to be hit again.

"Where are we going?" Garrett asked, and the man spun around and glared at him.

"You do not speak unless spoken to, and you will address me as sir!" The man shouted and Garrett flinched at his tone.

_"Gary, he scares me."_

_"He scares me to."_

_"What should I do?"_

_"Listen to him, and I'll try to think of something else." _Gary promised. He hoped that Garrett wouldn't see through his lie. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't used to being in charge.

Not that being in charge meant a lot at the moment. There was absolutely nothing he could do even if he had a plan. He was trapped in his own mind, or at least Garrett's mind. He had become an imaginary friend. All he could do was sit back and watch as the man led them down a hallway.

The hallway itself didn't help his thinking process either. It was so similar to the room with the wires. It made sense because they were part of the same building, but there seemed to be something more sinister about it. Doors were stationed evenly through the narrow passage, and despite the hallway being short, there were at least seven doors. How they all fit would forever be a mystery to Gary, but there was one thing that could tell just by looking at them.

They locked from the outside.

He knew how to spot those kind of doors from a mile away. After all, he spent most of his high school days being trapped on the other side of one. They were meant to hold something in, or someone.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the hall, that would have made him jump out of skin. Someone was in pain, and in a way the sound was familiar. Almost as he had made the exact same sound before. Maybe he had, but he couldn't remember. Most of the time he spent programming was a blur.

The main things he remembered were stabs of pain that pierced his skull. Sharp, intense, headache inducing spikes that bombarded against his mind. He also remembered what they were. Signals. Thousands of signals, that seemed to come at him at the same time. He remembered that at first they weren't so bad, but picked up when the wires moved. Why would they do that?

It was almost as if the wires controlled the intensity of the once docile streams of light. Maybe they were conductors? That's what Dr. Rosen called things that moved things. Gary just couldn't figure out what they were meant to do. It couldn't to have been to create Garrett. So what?

"Stop!" A sharp order sounded and Garrett stumbled to a halt. He wasn't to used to walking yet, and Gary found it mildly annoying. It really wasn't that hard.

"Why?" Garrett asked and before he could blink, they were slapped hard across the face, sending them to the ground.

"Did I tell you to speak?" The man snarled.

"N-no."

"No. what?"

"Sir." Garrett said timidly, and he hung their head. The man growled and grabbed them by the arm. That was the final straw.

Gary did not like to be touched at all, and his mind fought to take control of his body. He had to fight back.

He didn't manage to take control, but he didn't have to. Garrett suddenly overcame his shyness and punched the man in the stomach. Gary, at first, wondered what happened to his brother to make him snap, when he realized that Garrett was just as confused as he was.

Gary wanted to ask his brother what just happened, but couldn't. The punch hadn't been as hard as he had thought, because the man was back. He tackled them farther onto the floor, and his fist clenched in their hair painfully, making Garrett hiss in pain.

Then, with one quick motion, the man slammed their head against the concrete, and everything faded. Leaving Gary, once again, alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>AN- There you go! A nice sized chapter. Sorry if Gary is OOC, but as RandomnessQueen1 pointed out, he's not exactly in a normal situation.

Special thanks goes to...Trinideanfan... For being the 100th reviewer. Yes, be jealous of them. They get a shout out and you don't.

Boredom Queen of Insanity also gets one for reviewing.

And thanks to C.H.W.13 who reminds to post chapters. My silly brain doesn't remember stuff like that.

Have a good day doing it is whatever it is you do... Leave me a banana on the way out. (I like bananas... Bananas are good.)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I'm tired of his fic being forgotten and weighing down on my mojo. So, I'm going to finish this up, and move onto bigger and better things. I might rewrite it eventually, but for now, let's end this thing. Maybe two or three chapters left.

Sorry for the delay, I've been busy.

* * *

><p>"Why did you take Gary?" The large black man in front of him spat. Jeff, on a normal day, would have been irritated beyond belief at the man's proximity, let alone his tone of voice. But, this time, he couldn't bring himself to find even the tiniest spark of anger. He just didn't have it in him any more. He had lost his fight by the time that the rest of the Alphas had arrived. One phone call was all it took to gather four very powerful people. All of which seemed to be directing all of their hatred towards him. The psychopath in him felt honored.<p>

"I was hired to." He answered honestly, and he hung his head in shame. Facing the people who loved the kid he kidnapped was harder than he thought it would be. Especially since the mother of the kid was shooting him the most murderous glares she could muster. If looks could kill, he would be as dead as doorknob, Alpha ability or not.

"Who hired you?" The man that he guess was 'Bill', asked.

"The CEO of the pharmaceutical company that Red Flag tried to hit a few months ago. He's not important right now."

Before Bill could retort, another man stepped forward. The others had addressed him as Hicks, and judging by the plaid shirt he was wearing, they weren't far off. "We don't have time for this. Where's Gary?"

"Warehouse near the harbor, I can show you where."

"Hell no, there's no way that you're leaving here. Tied to that chair is the only place you're welcome." Hicks snapped, gesturing at the bonds that held Jeff in place. Jeff didn't need reminding. He could feel the stiff chair forcing him upright, and he could feel the exposed hair on his arms being pulled on by the tape. Duct tape was such a crude yet effective tool, and he knew that when that tape was ripped off his arms he was going to be in serious pain.

"You'll never find it unless I show you." He promised, and it wasn't entirely a lie. The warehouse was well hidden, but he had no doubts that they would find it in time. However, he didn't think that Gary had time. Not to mention, there was also the fact that Jeff was determined to make up for his mistake. In one way or another, he was going to repay the kid for all the hurt he put him through.

It was troubling how sentimental he had become.

"We can manage." Hicks said with a glare, and he started making his way to the door, with Bill trailing behind him. He didn't even seem miffed that the conversation got stolen right from underneath his burly nose.

"Stop this!" A shriller voice demanded, and every eye shot to the youngest woman in the room. The girl, Rachel, was practically fuming. Her hands were clenched at her side, and there was a fury in her eyes that Jeff had rarely seen the likes of. "What's gotten into you all? Gary might not have a lot of time left. We need him."

"Rachel, we can handle-" Bill started, but she didn't give him time to finish.

"No we can not. If we don't take him, we won't save Gary. So, either one of you shoves him in the back of the van, or I do it myself!" She screamed.

"I have a better plan, Rach. They'll do it, or I'll make them." Nina stepped in, and the boys seemed to know when they were beaten, and Jeff could only watch in fascination as the two of them approach his chair and hoisted it between them. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and he knew that Ms. Bell couldn't have been too happy about them stealing one of the chairs from her dining room, but no one spoke up against these problems. Jeff figured that he was already in enough hot water.

"I'll kill you, you know." A voice whispered in his ear, and out of the corner of his eye he turned his attention to Hicks. Was he really threatening him now?

"If we don't save Gary, you don't live." Hicks swore, and Jeff felt his eyes widen. He would have liked to make a case for himself, somehow find a way out of the of the other man's wrath, but by the time he thought of something decent to say, he was being thrown into the spacious back of what he could only guess was a minivan.

His last thought before the doors shut was, 'At least minivans have a decent hauling load, or this trip would have been really uncomfortable."

* * *

><p>Gary came to with a headache. It was becoming a common occurrence for him, and he couldn't say he was a fan. He felt the blood running down his forehead and he was overcome with the annoyance of not being able to wipe it away. He hated it.<p>

He was cold, hungry, and his face hurt. He wasn't having a very good week.

Trying to open his eyes, he realized he couldn't. He still didn't have any control over his body. Garrett hadn't opened their eyes, so he couldn't see.

_"Garrett?"_ He called out, but there was no answer.

He tried again, _"Garrett?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't like you anymore."_

"_Why?"_ Gary asked, he couldn't think of anything he had done to make his brother hate him. He had been teaching how to work with the signals, he was being good.

_"You made me punch him, I didn't want to, and you made me do it!"_ Garrett screamed, making Gary want to wince. He didn't like it when people yelled. He couldn't take the anger. He had been that way since he was a child. His dad had liked to yell.

_"I-I didn't."_

"Shut up!" Garrett's voice sent him hurtling back to the deeper parts of their shared mind, and he felt as though part of him was ripped away. His anger, his movement, things he needed to help make him Gary. "I don't need you any more!"

Gary felt his words. They gave him a sharp pain in what used to be his chest. He didn't really understand why he felt that way, but what he did know was that Garrett didn't want to be his brother anymore. The thought of that left him in a daze. It was almost as if he were watching a movie from some else's eye now.

He watch his former brother open their eyes. He watched the man that had caused him so much pain crouch beside them with his mouth set in a grim line. He listened as the man spoke, "You are going to do as I say."

"Yes, sir." He felt and heard Garrett say, but he sensed he wasn't done there. In what little consciousness he had left, he felt Garrett digging around for information. He tried to block him, but he didn't have enough control. Garrett had access to all his memories.

"Sir, I can help you find Anna."

* * *

><p>AN- Average chapter size, not to bad... Okay then, there you go.


End file.
